


What Remains

by Yoshiblack16



Series: Break up [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/Yoshiblack16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno seemingly had moved on from his break up with Nino but the rest of Arashi could see that was not the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Remains

Ohno goes through his break up like a daze. He knows Nino and he are over and as painful as it was, he has been able to go on without breaking down. It worried the rest of Arashi that their leader was in such low spirits and that the reason for it was so close and also hurting. Even so, the pair has been careful enough to act as they always have and although there was an initial awkwardness, (mostly on Nino's part) they were able to operate their duo's antics as usual.  


Everyone was extra careful around Ohno and it worried them that instead of insisting he was okay he just zoned out, (more than usual). He was but a shell of himself and the one who suffered the most from all this was Nino.  


Sho prayed that the fans wouldn’t notice change of behavior that affected the whole group. He felt bad to think like that but for both Ohno and Nino's sake he hoped that they could get over this soon. Right now it looked like it would take a while.  


Jun was angry.  At what, he wasn't exactly sure. Perhaps finding himself unable to be of any help to any of his friends at the moment.  He often lashed out on-camera and fans loved the “DoS” character comeback.  Right now drawing attention to him was the only thing he could do to divert the attention.  


And Aiba, well Aiba tried really hard to make reassure Nino that this would be over soon.  


They all tried, (minus Nino) to talk to Ohno and try to get him to open up, give him a shoulder to grieve but to no avail, Ohno would make excuses or in cases like Jun who would not take a no for an answer the oldest Arashi member would stay silent and drink.  


Who would have thought that all he needed was Nino after all.  


They just had finished filming. They had been holding hands on-camera but nowadays as soon as the staffed yelled cut Nino would let go of his hand and scurry away. This time before he could go Ohno held onto him. Nino looked at him with a pained expression but the older man avoided his gaze and instead focused at their joined hands. He looked at their intertwined fingers and a rush of memories overcame him. The pain he had been feeling constantly these last few days became so overwhelming that he didn't notice he was already crying until he looked up at Nino and noticed he was also in tears.  


"You don't love me anymore… It hurts." He told Nino, still holding on onto his hand. It wasn't reproachful. He didn't mean to guilt Nino into getting back together. Strange as it was, it helped. He could finally feel comfortable telling someone.  


Nino was his best friend after all.  


Nino apologized over and over through sobs and Ohno shook his head telling him he didn't need to and hugged him. They stayed that way for a while, crying and not saying anything else. Even after they had calmed down they remained close to each other still holding hands. It turns out that their friendship as unusual as it was, proved stronger than they both originally thought.  


"You know that's not entirely true, right?" Nino said softly caressing his thumb on the older man's hand.  


Ohno smiled his first real smile in days and said:  


"I know."


End file.
